pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Fuchsia Gym
Description Once you turn up in Fuchsia City, Erika says she can smell something "stinky". Out of nowhere an old man known only as Sensei appears. He tells you that you are surrounded, and to go to the gym quietly or you shall be poisoned. You then go to Fuchsia Gym, where there are 5 Janine. One tries to speak but is told to get back in line by the Sensei. He says you must defeat them in a gym battle to be allowed to talk with Janine. He gives you a tip to watch out for the Giant Muk, as one touch is enough to faint a Pokemon. The Janine that speaks out "Guys!" is Maruto. Layout Waves: 9 Spots: 12 Defending: Rare Candy (1) Pokemon Strategy A really good strategy against the giant Muk is using an Poison Pokemon with SleepPowder and another with Horn Drill from lvl 90- because if it hits Muk, Muk will faint. Another good strategy that can be used to defeat this gym is to use 5 of your strongest poison pokemon (and Golem with Bulldoze) and one Gengar with the move Curse and Rest. Use Curse, then Rest, then click him to get the sleep status off and Curse Giant Muk again. Repeat until Muk is out. After about 5 moves the giant muk should be defeated. When the other giant Muk comes, then just repeat the process. The giant Muk uses a move known as Muk's Gas. Its type is Extreme Poison, and as such, it will not affect Steel-types or Poison-types. Because its power is at 400, however, it will likely KO everything else. For this reason, it is best to use Poison-types and Magneton in this gym almost exclusively. It is best to use some of the many Poison-types in this level, but be careful with them, as the Drowzee and Hypno constantly attack with Confusion, which will hit them for great damage. It is advisable to use at least one Magneton, as in addition to being immune to Muk's Gas, it even resists Drowzee and Hypno's Confusion. The only drawback to this is that Magneton lacks any attacks that are super-effective against any of the gym's Pokémon. If it is sufficiently leveled, however, a good Flash Cannon or Thunderbolt will be more than sufficient. The giant Muk is the least of your concerns in this level, provided your Pokémon are immune to its Muk's Gas move; it won't take the Rare Candy, but everything else (including the smaller Muk) will try to. Use a high-level Magneton or two with Flash Cannon, a couple of high-level Gengar with Psychic (place them after the Magneton so they run less of a risk of being hit by Confusion), and a Tentacruel with Hydro Pump (good for dealing general damage to everything, but especially effective on the Sandslash). It's also advisable to place a Golbat with Whirlwind near the Rare Candy to make oncoming Pokémon that weren't handled by the rest of your team turn around for another beating. You can try using the following Pokémon with the following moves: Magnemite or Magneton using Discharge (since it has a paralysis chance of 30%) or Thunder (just make sure to use a Pokémon with Rain Dance), Venonat or Venomoth using any Psychic-type move (preferably Psychic), Ekans/Arbok using Mud Bomb or Dig, Venusaur using Solarbeam (or Giga Drain to get health) and Nidoking or Nidoqueen using Roar, positioned near the candy to turn anything around that survived yout other five Pokémon. A good method is having 4 Nidoking using Earth Power in the first 3 slots and the fifth slot from the left, and 2 Gengar using Shadow Ball in the sixth and seventh slots. Recommended levels for your Pokémon are in the 65-75 range, so that Confusion doesn't do too much damage. If they do get damaged, You could use a Super Potion You would only need 3 Gengars, 1 Magneton and 1 Nidoking. Helping Hand always helps. Gengar can use Psychic and Dark Pulse, but Magneton is more recommended to be the first one to attack. For some REAL fun, get a Ditto to Muk's Gas any non-poison types. Transform will make Ditto a Poison type, so not to worry. One of the easiest ways is to have 4 Venonats/Venomoths with Hyper Beam, a Magneton with Zap Cannon and a Nindoqueen with Roar. Put Magneton infront and Nindoqueen just infront of the candy, and the venomaths spread inbetween. Just be careful about Hypnosis when Hypno comes. A variation of this method for those without access to Magnemites/Magnetons, is to use the 4 Venomoths (Lv 82+) and 2 Haunters/Gengars with Dark Pulse (For Hypnos) and place the 4 Venomoths first, then the Gengars. The only method thus far of defeating eith Giant Muk's on waves 1 and 6 is to use a Pokemon with Perish Song e.g. Lapras or Jynx at a lvl of 81 or higher. This can be seen as unwise as to defeat both it will sacrifice two of your Pokemon however it will make the rest of the opponents Pokemon to hit. Defeating Muk with perish song will gain an unknown amount of experience. Another strategy would be using 2 Gengar at around level 55+ to have curse and rest put next to each other to beat the giant muk that appears on wave 1'' and 5 '''then have a magneton using a good lightning move and a alakazam using psychic and a nidoking or nidoqueen using earth power. For those aiming for the Shadow Grimer Achievement, a Pokemon with the attack Yawn can either stall the Giant Muks for time, or prevent a Pokemon holding the candy from moving. Trivia *Upon initial release, The level had 10 waves **There was also a bug where the 2 giant Muk went round in circles with no more Pokemon appearing on wave 8. This appears to have been fixed by having only 9 waves. Category:Levels Category:Gym